the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Men in Black II
| screenplay = | story = Robert Gordon | based on = | starring = | music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = Greg Gardiner | editing = | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $140 million | gross = $441.8 million }} 'Men in Black II' (stylized as 'MIIB') is a 2002 American science fiction action comedy film directed by Barry Sonnenfeld and written by Robert Gordon and Barry Fanaro. A sequel to ''Men in Black (1997), which in turn is loosely based on the comic book series The Men in Black by Lowell Cunningham, the film stars Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith reprising their roles from the first film, with Lara Flynn Boyle, Johnny Knoxville, Rosario Dawson, Tony Shalhoub and Rip Torn in supporting roles. Men in Black II was released worldwide on July 3, 2002 by Columbia Pictures and received mixed reviews from critics yet was also commercially successful, grossing $441.8 million against a budget of $140 million and was followed by Men in Black 3 in 2012. Plot Five years after the retirement of Agent K and the defeat of Edgar the Bug from Men in Black, the secret New York City-based agency that monitors and regulates extraterrestrial life residing on Earth, Agent J–K's former partner and hand-picked replacement–is called to investigate the murder of an alien, Ben, at his pizzeria. The waitress, Laura Vasquez, tells him that the murderers are Serleena, a shapeshifting, plant-like Kylothian who has taken the form of a lingerie model, and her two-headed servant Scrad. Laura says they were looking for something called the Light of Zartha. J is strongly attracted to Laura, and in violation of MiB rules, does not neuralyze her to erase her memories. J finds that little is known about the Light of Zartha, except that it is immensely powerful. As he investigates the crime, every lead points to his mentor, Agent K, who was neuralyzed upon retirement and remembers nothing of his MiB service. In Truro, Massachusetts, where K is now the town's postmaster, J convinces him by proving that all of his fellow postal workers are aliens. Back in New York City, Serleena and Scrad launch an attack on MiB headquarters before K's neuralyzation can be reversed, but Jack Jeebs has an illegal deneuralyzer in his basement. K regains his memories, but remembers that years before, he neuralyzed himself specifically to erase what he knew of the Light of Zartha, and those memories have not returned. As a precaution, he left himself a series of clues. At the pizzeria, they find a locker key. J hides Laura, who fears for her safety, with worm aliens. The key opens a locker in Grand Central Station where a society of tiny aliens, who worship K as their deity, guard their most sacred relics: K's wristwatch and video store membership card. At the video store, as J and K watch a fictionalized story of the Light of Zartha, K remembers the Zarthan Queen Laurana long ago entrusted Men in Black with safeguarding the Light from her nemesis, Serleena, who followed Laurana to Earth and killed her. After hiding the Light, K neuralyzed himself to ensure that he would never reveal its hiding place. K still cannot remember where he hid it, nor what the Light actually looks like; he only remembers that it must return to Zartha soon, or both Earth and Zartha will be destroyed. At the worms' apartment, they find that Laura has been kidnapped by Serleena, who believes that Laura's bracelet is the Light. J, K, and the worms counterattack MiB headquarters, freeing Laura and the other agents. Serleena attempts to retaliate by chasing them with a spaceship through New York but is eaten by Jeff, a gigantic worm alien living in the New York City Subway. Laura's bracelet leads J and K to the roof of a skyscraper where a ship stands ready to transport the Light back to Zartha. The two realize Laura is the daughter of Laurana, and is herself the Light. K convinces J and Laura that she must go to Zartha, to save both her planet and Earth from destruction. Serleena, who has assimilated Jeff and taken his form, attempts to snatch the ship carrying Laura as it lifts off, but J and K blast her out of the sky. Since all of New York City has just witnessed this battle in the skies over the metropolis, K activates a giant neuralyzer in the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Back at headquarters, K and Men in Black Chief Zed, hoping to cheer up a heartbroken J, have relocated the tiny locker-dwelling aliens who now worship J to his Men in Black locker. When J suggests showing the miniature creatures that their universe is bigger than a locker, K shows J that the human universe is itself a locker within an immense alien train station. Cast *Tommy Lee Jones as Kevin Brown / Agent K: A decommissioned senior MIB agent and the only person who knows (or knew) how to stop the latest threat to Earth's safety. *Will Smith as James Darrell Edwards III / Agent J: Still on active duty with the MIB, he is not satisfied with the partners assigned to him and keeps neuralizing them. *Rip Torn as Chief Zed: The head of the MIB. *Lara Flynn Boyle as Serleena: A shape-shifting alien who has come to Earth to find a vital power source used by her race's enemies. *Johnny Knoxville as Scrad / Charlie: A humanoid alien (Scrad), with a second small head (Charlie) on a stalk protruding from his neck, who does Serleena's dirty work. *Rosario Dawson as Laura Vasquez: A young woman who turns out to be the power source sought by Serleena. *Tony Shalhoub as Jack Jeebs: An alien pawn shop owner who uses a home-built machine to "de-neuralize" K and restore his memory. *Patrick Warburton as Agent T: Partnered with J, who neuralizes him and throws him out of the MIB. *Jack Kehler as Ben *David Cross as Newton *Colombe Jacobsen as Hailey *John Alexander as Jarra *Michael Jackson as Agent M (cameo) *Martha Stewart as Herself (cameo) *Peter Graves as Himself *Linda Kim as Princess Lauranna *Paige Brooks as 'Mysteries in History' Lauranna *Nick Cannon as MIB Autopsy Agent *Biz Markie as Alien Beatboxer *Jeremy Howard as Postal Sorting Alien Voices *Tim Blaney as Frank the Pug *Brad Abrell as Worm Guy *Greg Ballora as Worm Guy *Thom Fountain as Worm Guy *Carl J. Johnson as Worm Guy *Richard Pearson as Gordy Production Despite some initial involvement from David Koepp (who left to work on '' Panic Room'' and Spider-Man), the script was written by Robert Gordon and later revised by Barry Fanaro, who added pop culture references, something which Gordon had deliberately avoided. Sonnenfeld took issue with the producers' focus on the love story between Will Smith's and Rosario Dawson's characters, saying that "I learned on Wild Wild West that audiences didn't want to see Will as the straight man. And until Tommy comes back into the movie, by definition Will's the straight man." Fanaro condensed the first part of the film and brought Agent K in earlier. Principal photography began on June 11, 2001 and ended on September 23, 2001. The climax of the story was originally filmed against a backdrop of the twin towers of the original World Trade Center; but after the September 11 attacks, the climactic scene was refilmed. Other scenes incorporating views of the twin towers likewise had to be edited, or reshot. Supervising sound editor Skip Lievsay used a Synclavier to recreate and improve the original recording of the neuralyzer sound effect from the first film (which was the sound of a strobe flash as it recycles) by removing some distortion. For some of the scenes with the Serleena creature, the sound crew "took tree branches, put them inside a rubber membrane and pushed that around and added some water." For the special effects scene where the subway train is attacked by Jeff the Worm, a specially designed vise was used to crush a subway car and make it look as if it had been bitten in half. Music The motion picture soundtrack to Men In Black II was released on June 25, 2002 by Columbia Records. Reception Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, Men in Black II holds an approval rating of 39% based on 193 reviews, for an average rating of 5.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Lacking the freshness of the first movie, MIB 2 recycles elements from its predecessor with mixed results." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 49 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. A. O. Scott of The New York Times said, "Within the trivial, ingratiating scope of its ambition... the sequel is pleasant enough" and, noting the vast array of aliens designed by Rick Baker, said that the film "really belongs to Mr. Baker." A review in The Hindu called the film "worth viewing once." A from Digital Media FX magazine praised the spaceships as looking realistic, but criticized many of the simpler visual effects, such as the moving backgrounds composited behind the car windows using blue-screen (which it called a throwback to the special effects of earlier decades). In August 2002, Entertainment Weekly placed the Worm Guys among their list of the best CG characters, and said that enlarging the roles of Frank the Pug and the Worm Guys in Men in Black II was beneficial for the "tiring franchise." The film was nominated for a Visual Effects Society Award for "Best Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Motion Picture" but lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. The film also earned a Razzie Award nomination for Lara Flynn Boyle as Worst Supporting Actress. Box office Released theatrically on July 3, 2002, Men in Black II was number one on its opening weekend, grossing $52,148,751, beating out The Powerpuff Girls Movie. The film held the number one position in its second weekend with revenue of $24,410,311, a 53.2% decrease from the previous weekend. The third weekend saw a 40.4% decrease, with box office of $14,552,335, coming in at number three. In its fourth weekend, the film was at fourth place, with revenue of $8,477,202. Men in Black II fell out of the top ten after five weekends. After sixty-two days of release in North America, Men in Black II had grossed $190,418,803. 43.1% of the film's worldwide revenue of $441,818,803 came from North America. Home media Men In Black II was released on DVD and VHS on November 26, 2002, and on Blu-Ray on May 1, 2012. The entire Men In Black series was released on 4K UHD Blu-Ray on December 5, 2017. Video game A video game partly based on the film was released in 2002, titled Men in Black II: Alien Escape. References External links * * * Category:2002 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s comedy science fiction films Category:2000s sequel films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American buddy cop films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films based on American comics Category:Films directed by Barry Sonnenfeld Category:Films set in 2002 Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about altered memories Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Men in Black (franchise) Category:African-American films Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Extraterrestrial life in popular culture